Talk:Guide Beret
Usefulness!? So, I got one of these... and I was SO excited to get my girlfriend down to the Dunes and actually lvl with her on my main. It has a 30min cool down period, which is fine... don't want me canceling it every time the party gets in trouble. I can see that. But the fact that it cancels every time normal party stuff happens, like I get KOed or zone a mob... thats just lame. Without the cool down it would be fine, but combined with it... it makes me have to drop party for 10 min or more sometimes just to wait for the cool off period to pass. Good thing I'm a WHM and could PL the party while I was waiting... I imagine with a DD or Tank job I would have just gone home. Is SE going to fix this hat? Because right now, it doesn't do what its advertised to do... which is let me exp with my GWP 'buddy'. Also, when your buddy lvls up... it doesn't change your lvl restriction... you have to cancel it and re-apply it. That should be fixed too... Oh, and your GWP buddy doesn't have to be wearing the Sprout Beret to use this... I didn't test it not being in their inventory though. You DO have to be in party to use it. Athanios 06:15, 18 Aug 2007 (CDT) It's better after dunes. In a decent party, you shouldn't be zoning or dieing more than once every 30 minutes (you rarely get a decent party in dunes). It would be nice if the restriction wouldn't wear off when you zone, but I think that's just a limitation of Level Restriction. The fact that you don't level up with your Sprout is also due to Level Restriction's limitations, but isn't much of a problem either; I usually had a recharge when my Sprout leveled up and the few times that I didn't, I just waited. ~ Karuberu 15:49, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Ok, so I guess this is more for people at endgame that want to get their friends in and play. I've got a bunch of jobs ready for Quifm or Kazham and my main(s) have been hovering around the mid levels for a few years now, so I guess this item really wasn't made for me. I do think that reducing the cool down on this item would fix most of my gripes about it. I just think that both the cool down and the limitations of the lvl restriction status effect are a bit much. Maybe lengthen the cool down from when you put the hat on and shorten the one between uses? Anyway, I just feel jipped. I also noticed that the lvl restriction wears off on its own after a period of time. I'm not sure how long... its more than 30min, maybe an hour? But its happened to me twice; I thought my gf had canceled it for me the first time. Athanios 19:00 18 Aug 2007 (CDT) Yeah, it's definately more useful to a higher-level Guide, since it allows you to party with your friend on your main job, which you wouldn't normally be able to do. I also found it useful when I started up a static with my Sprout, since when we began, his job was about 5 levels lower than mine. As for the Level Restriction wearing on its own, I never noticed it, but it would make sense that it would wear off eventually. If you can, find the exact time limit for the Level Restriction, it would be some good information for a Guide/Sprout to know. ~ Karuberu 19:41, 18 August 2007 (CDT) So i can only use this once to match the level of my friend and then i have to toss the hat? Where can i get it recharged? Rettirc 22:29, 5 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Rettirc -- Enchanted items with one charge (1/1) have 'unlimited' charges. They do not expend the one charge, you simply wait for the cooldown time. See Enchantment. --Vyenpakakapaka 23:02, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Obsolete? With the advent of Level Sync, it is now easier to match a particular person's level, without the hassles of not getting exp or needing to wait on a thirty-minute timer if you die. I wonder if this cap has been updated to at least provide exp now? If not, it is possibly now useless... --Taeria Saethori 01:30, 19 September 2008 (UTC) It's still useful for levels 1-9 when you can't use Level Sync and for quick removal of the level cap when you're in a pinch (If your Sprout is wearing thier beret, they can remove your cap instantly, rather than having to wait 30 seconds like with Level Sync). But yeah, thier usefulness has been seriously cut by introduction of Level Sync. I'm thinking they'll get a revamp or update pretty soon ("Enhances 'Level Sync' effect", maybe?). ~ Karuberu 08:31, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Seeing as how most people solo from 1 to 9, I seriously see no more use for this item (due to Level Sync). Obsolete. --Overgryph 04:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe they should replace the Guide Beret with the Destrier Beret in the reward pool. --Bungiefan 16:15, 30 April 2011 (Alaska Standard Time) Old Stats The old directions for its original stats : Enchantment: Restrict level to match Sprout (Sprout must be level 50 or less) Enchantment: Restrict level to match Sprout *This item allows you to restrict your level to that of the "Sprout" (a character invited by using a Gold World Pass). *The Sprout must be in your party and be wearing the Sprout Beret in order to use the enchantment. *Changing areas or being K.O.'d will remove the effect. *You will not receive any Experience Points while under the Level Restriction, but EXP will be calculated as if you were a normal member of the party.